1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology of managing a network bandwidth used for image transmission, and more particularly, to a method of managing a network bandwidth by controlling of an image compression rate and controlling of frame generation and an image transmission system using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Most of intelligent platform management interface (IPMI) solutions used for server management include a keyboard/video/mouse over an Internet protocol (KVM over IP, IP-based KVM) function. The function directly transmits an output image of a graphic card to a system manager. Further, when a small delay time is needed for a cloud service, the function may directly transmit the output image of the graphic card to a user of the cloud service.
In case of a high-resolution image, even though a compression operation is performed, a considerable network bandwidth is needed. For example, when there is a plurality of central processing units (CPUs) in one computing module such as a micro server or a blade server, or when a plurality of graphic outputs are compressed and transmitted in the cloud service, Total images which are simultaneously transmitted use a very great bandwidth. Further, when many images are simultaneously transmitted and the bandwidth of a network to the outside is small, a situation in which the service is not performed properly may occur.